Star Tours - The Adventures Continue
Star Tours - The Adventures Continue is a 4-D motion simulator at Disney Hollywood Adventure Park at Disney Universe Resort. Ride Summary Queue Guests first enter a room with a large video billboard advertising various travel destinations. Guests then enter a hangar where (animatronic) C-3PO and R2-D2 are busy repairing a StarSpeeder 1000 while a large viewing screen displays commercials, messages, flight lists and exterior views of a space station that presumably the waiting passengers are now inside. Guests pass by security droid G2-9T x-raying luggage, where a monitor displays various items inside the luggage (including many Star Wars and Disney references). Guests also pass by droid customs, where RX-24 is malfunctioning with a sticker labeled "Defective: return to factory." After passing another droid screening passengers, G2-4T, guests reach the boarding area and the Pre-Show on video screens. Pre-Show Guests watch video screens that display the outside of the starspeeder maintenance area where C-3PO speaks with the ships' pilot droid, AC-38, also known as Ace. C-3PO needs to sit in the pilot's seat to repair the binary motivator. Ace leaves to inspect the outside of the ship and then gets called away from the area. Guests then watch a safety video hosted by Aly San San. Ace does not return before the ship is elevated to the passenger boarding level, leaving C-3PO and R2-D2 on board the flight with passengers. The doors then open and riders board the StarSpeeder. Ride There are 11 different segments of the ride, 4 that are randomly chosen per ride, resulting in 54 different combinations. Scene 1 * Darth Vader and a group of stormtroopers arrive to prevent the ship from leaving. A video screen identifies one of the passengers as a Rebel spy. Vader uses the Force to stop the ship until R2-D2 fires the laser cannons, and the StarSpeeder exits the hangar backwards and is a chased by TIE fighters. The ship then evades Star Destroyers and escapes into hyperspace. * While the StarSpeeder is docked near the Millennium Falcon and Han Solo, a droid scans the ship and one of the passengers is identified as a Rebel spy, while outside Solo gets into a firefight with stormtroopers. The StarSpeeder then follows the Falcon as it flees the hangar and flies past Star Destroyers before entering hyperspace. Scene 2 The ship exits hyperspace above one of the three planets: * The ship reaches the surface of Hoth and follows snowspeeders in an attack run on an AT-AT. The ship hits the ground and slides down an icy mountain before flying back into space. * On Kashyyyk, the ship is caught in a speeder bike chase through the forest with some Wookiees. Chewbacca is thrown from his bike and hits the ship's windshield. The speeder then leaves the forest and heads for space. * The ship arrives at Tatooine and drops through the atmosphere into the middle of a pod race. After getting stuck to a pod racer and crossing the finish line, the ship heads back into space. Scene 3 Once back in space, the StarSpeeder receives a holographic message from either Yoda, Admiral Gial Ackbar or Princess Leia, who explains that you must help get the Rebel on board safely to a rendezvous point, and then sends the coordinates to R2-D2. Scene 4 After jumping through hyperspace, the ship reaches one of three destinations: Coruscant The ship ends up in the middle of a battle high above Coruscant, and is attacked by Buzz droids. R2 takes care of one droid, while the others are knocked off in the battle. The ship then flies through the city traffic below before reaching a landing platform. Naboo The StarSpeeder reaches Naboo in the middle of a space battle. The ship then follows a group of N-1 starfighters to the surface, and eventually land in the ocean near a Gungan city. After traveling through the planet core and encountering dangerous sea creatures, the ship launches back to the surface and crash lands in a Rebel hangar, where it crashes into an N-1. The N-1's tail ends up inside the craft, smashing into the viewport, as a pit droid angrily shouts at C-3PO. Geonosis In the Geonosis asteroid belt, the StarSpeeder is chased by Boba Fett in Slave I. The ship escapes but then encounters the incomplete, first Death Star while pursued by Vader and his TIE pilots. The ship escapes by flying right through the unfinished Death Star, but are then met again by Boba, who shoots a seismic charge at the ship. The starspeeder shoots it back, evading him and then heads into hyperspace to meet up with the Rebel fleet and land in the Home One's hangar bay. The ride ends and riders exit. Mechanics The StarSpeeders viewport is actually a glasses-free 3D high-definition 8-foot tall TV. An Audio-animatronic C-P3O pilots the ship throughout the ride. The vehicle uses a hydraulic motion base cabin which features several degrees of freedom, including the ability to move 35 degrees. The vehicle has a Dolby 9.1 surround sound system. Different color strobe lights are used. For the Naboo finale scene, when N-1 crashes through the veiwport, air blasts onto riders. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt, handlebars * Fastpass and Single Rider availible * This is a version of the ride with the same name at Disney Hollywood Studios in Magic Kingdom and Disneyland.